


the first snow.

by barryalllen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Lots of Thinking, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, basically theyre just in love with each other but wont admit it, oblivious yet not, once again idk how tags work, parallel thoughts, sorry if it doesnt make sense its just lots of word vomit, theyre thinkers they like to think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryalllen/pseuds/barryalllen
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata experience the first snow together.(takes place in season 4 episode 6, 09:47)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	the first snow.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this fic doesn't really make sense! just a bunch of thoughts and words vomited out, hope you enjoy nonetheless!

“Go home!” Daichi yelled as Sugawara and Asahi giggled from the other window.

“I’m giving you both five minutes, keep everything, and collect your belongings. FIVE MINUTES.”

“Yes, Captain!” They replied back in unison. It’s no doubt the duo wanted to spend more time perfecting their volleyball skills, especially since Kageyama came back from his ‘All-youth Japan Camp’, while Hinata had been back from the mock training camp, which he was not invited to.

\---

“Sorry Daichi-san, thank you for waiting!” 

Daichi waved his hand up and down, “It’s nothing. If I didn’t yell at you both you’d both probably still be playing. Practicing is essential but so is taking a break okay? Suga and I will be leaving now, see you tomorrow! REMEMBER TO REST.” They nodded as the footsteps of Sugawara and Daichi faded away.

“Well… we should probably get going too,” Kageyama suggested.

Hinata agreed. “Wait! Let’s get my bike first,”

“Pfft. Troublesome,” Kageyama rolled his eyes.

“Not my fault I live further away! Plus you’re already following me so. I win,”

“Still troublesome.” A smile. “You could’ve picked a school nearer to you,”

“I could but… I’ll never be the next little giant, and I’ll never meet you Kageyama-kun,” Hinata gave a thumbs up.

Kageyama couldn’t help but smile. He hid it, though. But it didn’t matter because Hinata could already tell.

“Okay,” Hinata sang, “Let’s go!”

\---

“So Kageyama! Tell me more about your camp! Was it fun? Were you lonely? Was the food nice? Were there bedrooms? Tell me everything!”

“Aish, didn’t I tell you already? Well, as I’ve said before the floors aren’t made out of wood, maybe some kind of polymer? Oh, and they aren’t as slippery as the ones we have in school. I think the food was nice, or maybe I was hungry, but either way, I still enjoyed it…”

Fate. Hinata Shouyou stares at the boy and thinks, _fate_ . He reckons this is all planned out that the universe placed Kageyama Tobio by his side. Sometimes he can’t help but think that the stars were aligned and they were meant to be. There are many nights where Hinata lays in his bed and thanks the sky, pondering about his life with Kageyama. Will they grow old together? What happens to them in the future? Do they still share the same love for each other? He wonders and wonders and realises he's overwhelming himself- but that’s okay, because right now, when Hinata looks up to see Kageyama, and how his voice, ever so hoarse yet melodic, was now surrounding Hinata’s ears, and how Kageyama’s blue eyes reflected off the clear night sky, Hinata thinks he’ll be alright. He stares at Kageyama’s face for a little bit more. By now, he was confident that he was the only one who could read Kageyama’s face. Even the slightest twitch, Hinata knew how Kageyama felt. “Oh Tobio, do you know how much I love you? How I’d love to spend the rest of my life with you. Do you know that Tobio, do you?” But of course, Hinata keeps it to himself, maybe in years to come, he might just say it out loud.

“...Hello? Are you even listening?” Kageyama waved his hand in front of Hinata’s face, snapping his train of thought.

“Yeah! O-Of course I was! You were saying uh…”

“Hmph! The person who asked the questions didn’t even listen to the answers. What a shame,” Kageyama teased.

“I can’t help it, Kageyama-kun, your face is simply more attractive than your words,” Hinata gave him a playful wink.

“You little runt-” A blush crept upon Kageyama’s face. It’s not rare that Hinata gives Kageyama these (as he calls it) ‘insulting compliments’, in fact, he says it every other day, but yet it still never fails to make Kageyama feel flustered and hot. _“It’s not my fault you look so cute when you blush, you look so pink, hm… like a little peach!” Hinata giggled._ He remembered that interaction too clearly. Those words and laughter rang in his head again, which in result, just turned his cheeks to a deeper shade of red.

“Enough about me. How did the camp you-weren’t-invited-to go?”

“Honestly it wasn’t that bad! Well I mean it started off really bad- I remember Tsukishima yelling at me and calling me a moron. Actually thinking back I think he tried to ignore me the moment we saw each other. Oh my god. He was pretending he didn’t know me! No wonder he…”

It’s the opposite for Kageyama Tobio. He doesn’t believe in fate, or destiny, or whatever. He thinks it’s a mere coincidence. A very lucky one, he presumes. It was never easy for him. Unfortunately, he shut himself off from everyone; but something about Hinata Shouyou, the sunshine boy, might make Kageyama believe again. Believe in love, perhaps. Kageyama isn’t very familiar with that term. But that’s okay, he thinks; because when he pauses and takes a moment to admire Hinata, everything looks like it’s gonna turn out just fine. The presence of the shorter boy already gives Kageyama so much comfort. “But do you know that? You’re everything to me. Dear Shouyou, do you know I long to have you in my arms? I hope you do, I hope you do,” These thoughts are still hidden in the back of his mind, but as each day passes by, Kageyama feels the thought grow, and feels the need to be said out loud. However, he keeps it in though, one day I’m sure he’ll hear it.

“And it was really cool! Koganegawa and- KAGEYAMA! IT’S SNOWING!” Hinata gushed, sticking his hand and tongue out as his eyes followed the snowfall. It’s times like this where Kageyama Tobio thinks he can fall in love with Hinata Shouyou all over again.

“Oh yeah. The weather forecast predicted that today would be the first snow.”

“Geez. Could you be any more exciting,” Hinata teased.

Kageyama jokingly rolled his eyes in response.

“I’m getting cold,” Hinata shivered.

“Already?”

“Not my fault! My mom told me that some people’s bodies are more prone to cold and unfortunately, that’s the body I’m stuck with,” Hinata pouted. Oh, how that action instantly melted Kageyama’s heart. 

“C’mere,” Kageyama put his arm around, pulling Hinata closer to him. “Body warmth,” he smiled.

It’s funny how the simplest action was able to send Hinata into a blushing mess.

They continued walking in that fixed position, till they reached that particular road where they had to part ways.

\---

“You sure you don’t want to come over for a while? I can brew you a cup of tea to warm you up,” Kageyama asked again.

“It’s okay I don’t want to bother you or your family, and plus it’s getting late,” Hinata said the exact opposite of his thoughts. He definitely wanted to, but the thought of him embarrassing himself or perhaps accidentally slipping his true feelings about Kageyama held him back from saying yes.

“Well… okay,” you could hear the slight sadness and disappointment in Kageyama’s voice. He cleared his throat.

“Thanks for keeping me warm then! See ya tomorrow,”

“Hinata wait,” 

“Hm?”

“Here,” Kageyama handed over his hoodie. “You can have this. Hopefully you won’t be as cold,”

Hinata felt his heart skip a beat. If he didn’t remain calm, he was certain his heart would stop beating.

“Kageyama- I- you’re- Uh- you’re gonna catch a cold if you don’t wear it! It’s okay you can have it I’ll be okay I promise,” Hinata replied, cheeks heating up as his mind went into Chaos City.

“Relax,” He took a step towards Hinata. “My house is like, five minutes away only,” Another step. “And also. You’re shivering,” One last step. “So,” Kageyama raised his arms, “Stop being so stubborn.” And there.

Kageyama has now placed his hoodie over Hinata’s head. Hinata couldn’t help but wince at his gentle touch. The accidental brush of his thumb against his ear, against his neck, all he wanted to do was to bury himself in Kageyama’s chest and fall asleep.

Seconds later, the duo looked up and locked their eyes, with a three-inch gap sitting quietly between them. The tension only grew stronger, and both of them knew that.

“Hinata,” Kageyama's voice quivered. “I’m glad I got to experience the first snow with you,”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Hinata gulped. “Kageyama…”

He leaned forward, reducing the gap to an inch. “Thank you,” he whispered and planted a kiss on Kageyama’s left cheek.

The pair were both filled with nothing but embarrassment. Hinata quickly sped off, yelling a “See you tomorrow! You’re never gonna get this hoodie back!” as he cycled home, letting the warmth and comfort of the fabric engulf him.

Meanwhile, Kageyama stood there dumbfounded, hand on his cheek and with only one thought in his head. _He kissed me. Hinata Shouyou kissed me._

After a minute or two of standing in the cold, he snapped out of his trance and ran back home, as he let the incident slowly set into his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> once again i have no idea how to properly end a fic D: im @tobioallen on twitter if you ever wanna find more haikyuu brain rot :]!! thanks for reading!


End file.
